Travesura Realizada
by Alma de medianoche
Summary: Merodeadores. Son adolescentes, son rebeldes, intransigentes, divertidos, alocados, son amigos. Ellos son hermanos, ellos son Familia. Una de esas veces en las que sientes que un amigo será siempre eso, un amigo. Regalo de Navidad para Maromeh.


Hola! Pues bueno, estoy aquí otra vez con un poco más de mi locura. Esta vez, y como nos acercamos a la navidad escribí un pequeño regalo para Maromeh, que lo pidió en el foro WS y que estoy encantada de hacer. Por eso Merry Christmas Maro! Esto es para ti!

Está ambientada sobre el tercer, cuarto o como mucho el quinto curso, La verdad no me convence mucho, pero… soy asi de masoquista y lo sigo publicando. Espero que te guste Linda… creo que es lo que pediste, más o menos y a mi extraña manera.

Tambien le doy las gracias a Alikum. A ella que leyó mis desvarios antes que nadie, y supo corregirme en mis fallos.

Por cierto, Nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío, si no de la maravillosa Rowling y sus amigos de la WB Ok?

Un beso enorme, ALMA!

* * *

**Familia**

Por _aLma de medianoche_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Es un pacto, lo juraron.

Un secreto. Uno más, quizá uno entre cientos. Pero este es uno divertido -un inciso entre ser animagos ilegales y pasearse una vez al mes con un licántropo por los bosques- este es un fruto de su especial habilidad para merodear por los pasillos, de una capa de invisibilidad y de un ingenio increíbles. Este secreto es diferente. Este secreto es material.

Y ahí estaban cuatro muchachos sentados alrededor de un pergamino en blanco, en una casa que parecía a punto de derrumbarse, en la que temblaban hasta los cimientos con una leve brisa de primavera, de esa primavera demasiado temprana, y de ese atardecer de Abril, tres con una sonrisa en la cara, y otro que intenta esbozar una débil sonrisa pero no lo consigue, esperando a que uno diga lo que ninguno se atreve a decir.

-¿Cómo eran las palabras?

- ¡Joder, Canuto! Eres un experto en joder las situaciones- Y James un experto en solucionarlas.

Y el aludido suelta una carcajada que parece más un ladrido que una risotada en sí, que poco a poco hace que los demás se unan, y que incluso consigue hacer sonreír a Remus.

-Sabes de sobra las palabras, Sirius.

Y se miran, los cuatro lo saben. Saben que no dicen las palabras para alargar el momento, para hacerlo más interesante, por que es la primera vez, y todas las primeras veces son especiales. Por que todos recuerdan la primera transformación, todos recuerdan cómo se dejaron llevar en la primera carrera, todos recuerdan la primera semana en el castillo y los cuatro recuerdan el primer beso con una chica, el primer roce de las pieles, y la primera vez que suspiraron su nombre en el oído. Y quieren que esta vez sea especial.

Poco a poco, la escasa luz que provenía de las destartaladas ventanas va desvaneciéndose, lentamente, casi imperceptible para tres de los cuatro muchachos, que sonríen en silencio, diciéndoselo todo con esa capacidad suya que tienen para comunicarse sin hablar, con esa gracia innata que poseen, con esas sonrisas blancas, diferentes, más afiladas, más perfectas, más limadas o más pequeñas. Esas sonrisas características que los diferenciarían hasta en la oscuridad.

Porque Remus cree, y está seguro, que si cerrara los ojos, y estuvieran ellos solos en el gran comedor, a oscuras, notaría su presencia. Esa presencia imponente, esa sensación positiva que siente cuando ellos están cerca. Porque Remus jamás olvidará la vitalidad de Sirius, la gracia de James y esa devoción rayana en la adoración de Peter, el pequeño de Pete. Porque Remus siempre tendrá presente el miedo que sentía por el qué dirán, y la sensación de vacío que sintió cuando oyó a James esbozar aquel "¿Por qué coño no nos dijiste que eras un hombre lobo, Remus?", y la sensación de alivió cuando Sirius ladró "¡Joder! Un hombre lobo tío, ¿querías guardarte para ti toda la diversión? " Y aunque necesitaba explicarle que estaba equivocado, que no era divertido para nada, se rió, a carcajada limpia, ser rió hasta que no pudo más.

-Juro… ¿solamente? ¿Saludablemente? ¿Cómo seguía? - Sirius siempre será Sirius, se oye una sonrisilla débil de fondo. Peter siempre será Pete.

-Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.

Y ven sus nombres dibujarse en el papel, porque ya son sus nombres propios, quizá más importantes. Y se les da la bienvenida.

_Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta_

_Proveedores de artículos para magos traviesos están orgullosos de presentar_

_El mapa del merodeador._

Poco a poco se dibuja un perfecto y detallado mapa de Hogwarts en lo que antes fue un burdo pergamino en blanco, y cientos de puntitos que lo habitan, que corren por sus pasillos, o dos puntitos que se esconden en los armarios del tercer piso, y que se juntan.

-Joder, Jimmy, era mi momento- Refunfuña Sirius, que pone una mueca de estar enfadado, pero que está igual de emocionado que los demás.

Y cada vez la luz es menos, pero no necesitarán una vela, ni un lumos.

- Eres un puto crack, Cornamenta, si me fueran los tíos, sabes que me casaría contigo- Pero James no escucha las tonterías de Sirius, porque mira embobado un punto del mapa.

- Aquí está mi Lily- dice James señalando un puntito en el mapa.

- ¿Tu Lily? Más bien la Lily de Redford… fíjate en lo juntos que están eses puntos en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca…- Un comentario de Peter que hace que Sirius estalle en carcajadas y murmulle, "este es mi Colagusano".

- Ella es MI Lily, lo que pasa es que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, por que un grito agudo retumbó en las maltrechas paredes, otorgándole así un nombre a la casa, un nombre que ya tenia ganado hacía años, cuando Remus pisó el colegio por primera vez. Y otro grito, y uno más, pero este acompañado del ruido de ropa rasgándose, y de un aullido largo y penetrante, inconfundible, un aullido de Remus.

- Siempre tan oportuno Lunático- Y con su eterna sonrisa, Sirius dejó de ser Sirius, para convertirse en Canuto, ese gran perro negro, que en vez de ladrar parece que ríe. Y lo hace.

Y así es como una vez más, un ciervo, un perro, un lobo y una rata se convierten en los amos de la noche, esa noche que es tan suya, y que hace demasiado que les pertenece. Así es como un perro y un lobo se dejan llevar, y se muerden, mientras una rata se esconde detrás de una cortina, donde pueda ver bien, y un ciervo mira la pelea, con ese rostro que sonríe y con unas ganas tremendas de unirse a la pelea. Esa lucha silenciosa que no es una lucha en sí, que es tan solo un juego de niños, un juego de dos amigos que se pelean, pero que se levantan, los dos juntos, se limpian el barro del pantalón, se miran y se dicen "el mes que viene más y mejor".

Porque ellos no son sólo amigos, son mucho más, ellos lo son todo, son hermanos, son familia. Son cuatro personas diferentes, pero tan iguales. Son cuatro caminos que el destino unió, y juntó para siempre. Porque ellos son los merodeadores, lo son ahora, y lo serán siempre. Por mucho que crezcan, por mucho que cambien, por muchas decisiones que tomen, fallidas o acertadas. Ellos serán siempre Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta; los merodeadores.

Porque cuando uno da todo por un amigo, ese amigo se convierte en hermano.

* * *

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N.a. **Y bien?

Se acepta todo tipo de criticas, buenas, malas, peor que malas, o un simple, te leí.

Se ruega un REVIEW! No es tann dificil! :)

Muchas gracias por leer

Y Feliz Navidad!

ALMA!


End file.
